Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
** Joseph Stalin * ** Premier Alexander Romanov * War of the Three Powers ** Premier Anatoly Cherdenko * Post-War of the Three Powers (Uprising) ** Dasha Fedorovich |headofstate=Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet |headofgov= Prime Minister (Premier) |commander= gratuitous |defacto= Secretary General of the Communist Party |executive=Council of Ministers of the USSR |legislative=Supreme Council of the USSR |judicial= *Supreme Court of the USSR (judicial body) *NKVD/KGB (secret police) |affiliation=World Socialist Alliance |military=Soviet Units and Structures Summary |capital=Moscow |language= *Russian *Ukrainian *Belarusian *Uzbek *Kazakh *Georgian *Azerbaijani *Lithuanian *Moldovan *Latvian *Kyrgyz *Tajik *Armenian *Turkmen *Estonian |currency=Ruble |holiday= |formed=1917 |established=1922 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=1960s |conflicts=* Second World War * Third World War * Psychic Dominator Disaster * War of the Three Powers * Uprising |status= Returned to superpower status after the withdrawal of the Allied forces }} The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was the communist superpower that attempted to "liberate" Europe during Second World War, Third World War and War of the Three Powers. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in the three conflicts by the Allied Forces. Offical Fact Sheet Supreme Leader * Prior to Second World War: Lenin, as the Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars of the USSR * During Second World War: Joseph Stalin, as the Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars of the USSR and General Secretary of CPSU (Communist Party) * During Third World War: Premier (Prime Minister/Chairman of the Council of Ministers of USSR) Alexander Romanov * During War of the Three Powers ': Premier (Prime Minister) Cherdenko * '''During the Uprising ': Dasha, as leader of the Soviet resistance, Oleg as the head of interim government's militiary. Ideology The Soviet Union is a communist nation, following Marxism-Leninism version of the communist ideology, calling for world communist revolution to be brought. Military strength The Soviet Generals usualy use "strength in numbers" tactics to defeat their enemies, believing that assaulting with a large number of untrained units (Conscripts) and heavy tanks are the way to go. In the Second world war in Europe their air and ground power is unrivaled but they have a weak navy. In the next war their air power was weakened but their ground power stays superior to the other factions and their navy rivals that of the allies. In the War of the Three Powers their navy rivals the empires navy, their Air Force rivals that of the allies and their ground power is superior compared to the other factions ground forces. Political strength Affiliations * Second World War: World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League, Freedom Consortium. * Third World War:World Socialist Alliance, Cuba, Iraq, Libya. After the war, allied with the Allies against Yuri. * War of the Three Powers: In alliance with the Allied Nations against the Empire of the Rising Sun. USSR later betrayed the Allies during the invasion of Japan * Uprising: Unknown. Under Allied occupation. History Early History The Soviet Union was established in 30 December 1922 as Soviet Russia reasserted control over the territory of the Russian Empire at the end of the Civil War. The Communist leaders, led by Lenin, embarked on an ambitious program of industrialization and collectivisation based on the Marxist-Leninist ideology. Stalin succeeded Lenin after 1924 and consolidated his power by the late 1920's. Second World War Stalin's 'Socialism in One Country' was soon to change in 1946. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards plans for world revolution and built up country's military might to do this. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. The European nations banded together to form the Allied Forces to resist the Soviet invasion. Although the USSR had the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated by the Allies. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed personally by Allied Second in Command Nikos Stavros. Inter-war Years With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began to help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR was stripped of much of its former glory, including most of its air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov as a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appeared to be a man of peace, and even founded the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov was a ruse. Even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the last war, with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blamed the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR. He believed that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against them. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organisation of second-world countries which had a hidden agenda, he plotted to topple the United States. Unbeknownst to the Allies, the Soviet military was busy rearming and reorganizing itself for the coming conflict. Around this time a man known as Yuri, a master psychic, became Romanov's personal advisor, and directed the expansion of the Soviet psychic taskforce, the Psychic Corps. Third World War In 1972 the Soviet Union launched a surprise attack on the United States from the west, east and south. In the initial assault many major cities fell under Soviet control including, at one point, Washington D.C., where Yuri built a Psychic Beacon to take control of the President and General Carville. While Soviet forces were busy in North America Premier Romanov deployed nuclear missiles to prevent the other members of the Allies from intervening. However, the Soviets did suffer some setbacks. Soviet tank columns were turned back at Colorado Springs and the President and top American generals were rescued from Washington D.C. in a daring raid. In an effort to put a quick end to the war, General Vladimir authorized the construction of a Psychic Amplifier in Chicago to mind-control the entire continent. When this was destroyed, he destroyed the city in a rage with a nuclear missile. Following this, Agent Tanya neutralized the Soviet missile threat by destroying the silos in Poland. This allowed the European allies to finally enter the war. Slowly, the United States and her allies counter-attacked and recaptured the occupied territories. When Einstein built the Chronosphere, Moscow was ready to be invaded in order to capture Romanov. The Premier was captured and placed under arrest; locking him up in the Tower of London. His notorious advisor, Yuri, escaped. Psychic Dominator Disaster Yuri soon surfaced after the Soviet defeat, and broadcast to the American President Dugan that he would conquer the world with his Psychic Dominators. The Allies used Einstein's Time Machine to travel back in time to stop Yuri. The Soviet Union, stopped in their tracks during their initial invasion of the USA by the time-travelling Allied forces, signed a treaty forming an alliance with the Allies in London and helped crush Yuri and hinder him of world domination in Antarctica. Post-war Crisis With Yuri's defeat it seemed peace would reign on the world. However, distrust between the Allies and the Soviet Union persisted. This would escalate into a post-war crisis between the two superpowers when the Allies, this time being the aggressors, attacked the Soviet army for the purpose of never being invaded again. Despite fierce resistance by the communists, the Allies pushed further in Soviet territory until they were right on the doostep of Moscow. During the crisis however, a Soviet scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky developed a Time Machine based off the designs of Einstein's prototype under the supervision of Colonel Cherdenko. As the Allies assaulted Moscow and Premier Romanov fled from the city, Cherdenko convinced General Krukov and Zelinsky to use the Time Machine and erased Einsein at a conference in 1927 War of the Three Powers After erasing Einstein, the Soviets broke the Iron Curtain and stormed Western Europe. Without Einstein, the Allies were on the run, but the Soviets unknowingly spawned a new, Pacific-native, technologically advanced, anime-influenced superpower: Japan, in the form of the Empire of the Rising Sun. So, the Japanese invaded the USSR from the east and the Soviets was forced to push them out of their Motherland in retaking Leningrad, Krasna-45 Launch Facility and Vladivostok and other cities, which were attacked by Japanese forces. But in Western Europe, the Allied Forces, with the help of the USA, pushed back the Soviets behind the Iron Curtain in Eastern Europe, which remained under Soviet influence. The Soviets have also assassinated Emperor Yoshiro at Mt. Fuji (see: Operation "To Tame a Living God" for more info) and an alliance was made between the Allies and the USSR against the Empire. The two factions together pushed back the Imperials from Europe back to Tokyo and reduced the Empire into ruins of its former glory. After President Ackerman made a failed attempt to destroy Moscow and Soviet retaliation plans were discovered to strike undefended Allied cities using H-Bombs from Cuba, the alliance was off. The end result was the Siege of Leningrad in Operation: "The Moon Shall Never Have Them". By the war's end, the once-mighty Soviet Union had been reduced to no more than an occupied state, split into 15 different republics. Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov were captured and, for committing crimes against all of mankind, sentenced to Cryo-Prison permanently. 'Uprising' But even with the strong presence of Allied occupational forces, not all Soviet forces surrendered. As the Uprising began in ernest, some formed a resistance movement under Dasha. The Soviet Underground's efforts and existence were officially ignored by the European Union which claimed the occupied territories were adapting enthusiastically to socio-economic changes. The Underground proved more capable or resilient than the Allies expected. The Soviets struck at a number of Futuretech installations and discovered the development of the Sigma Harmonizer, which EU President Rupert Thornley plans to use it to wipe the Soviet Union off the face of the Earth and time. The Underground eventually discovered the Harmonizer's location on Sigma Island and destroyed it before it could become fully operational. Since the Underground exposed Futuretech's dark secret, the Allies deemed the Soviet Underground to be trustworthy and pulled out their occupational forces out of Russia as a sign of goodwill. Alternate History Second World War After taking out some peasant uprisings within the Soviet Union, Stalin ordered an invasion of Western Europe, wishing to extend Russia from the Pacific to the Atlantic Oceans. The Soviet army rushed into Germany and established forward headquarters near the front lines. The invasion caught the Allied forces by surprise and soon retreated into France, Greece and Italy. As the Soviets hammered hard on the front lines, the Allies despreately attempted to sabotage one of the Soviet nuclear power plants. While this had succeeded, the Soviets did manage to pursue and kill the Allied spy responsible. The Soviet Union secured many victories despite faulty intelligence reports from the military staff. When the Soviets got wind of the Allies developing a Chronosphere, a teleportation device, Stalin sent his best commander to capture it. The commander managed to complete this after a second attempt in France. With the whole European continent under Soviet control, the Soviets invaded Great Britain and defeated the last Allied stronghold there. Immediately afterwards however the Soviet military leadership and Stalin himself were poisoned by NKVD Chief and Stalin's mistress, Nadia. She revealed herself to be a member of the Brotherhood of Nod but the real mastermind behind the whole war was a shadowy advisor of Stalin called Kane, who promoted the commander to Chairman of the Soviet Union Third World War The invasion of the United States progressed well thanks to the efforts of a brilliant commander who led the Soviet forces to victory in Washington D.C., Florida and New York. Although America's allies (notable Korea and France) rallied to the democratic cause, and the United States attempted to retaliate by attacking the Soviet motherland, the Soviets went from triumph to triumph. The nominal Soviet commander-in-chief in North America, General Vladimir, set himself up as governor of the United States, occupying the White House. Within the Soviet camp, Yuri, Romanov's scientific advisor and psychic master, had made himself powerful, eventually forcing Premier Romanov to give him command of the Soviet armed forces. With Romanov having outlived his usefulness, he was murdered by Yuri, who then blamed it on General Vladimir. A short civil war ended with the destruction of Washington D.C. and the capture and execution of General Vladimir. Under Yuri, the rest of the Allied resistance was crushed. President Michael Dugan was mind-controlled during Operation: The Fox and the Hound and signed the American surrender. Operation Weathered Alliance crushed Allied hopes of turning the tide of the war with a weather control device. However, Yuri's crimes were soon exposed, and he was overthrown by the Red Army during Operation Red Revolution. A final Allied redoubt in Alaska, including a Chronosphere, was stormed in a massive Soviet amphibious operation. With that, the leading Soviet general became Premier, to preside over an era of global communist rule. Psychic Dominator Disaster Soviets captured Einstein's time machine in San Francisco and used it to revert the disaster and to punish Yuri by Soviet hands. Back in past, USSR was able to attack Einstein's lab in Germany and the Chronosphere (to prevent the Chrono-invasion of Moscow), where failed in the original timeline; but this time successfully succeeded. That leads to Allied retreat on all fronts and finally to the capitulation. Now Soviet could fought against Yuri and his uncompleted Dominators. Later, Soviets destroyed the Psychic Dominator in London alongside with the Allies who they freed from the Psychic beacon mind-control there. They also successfully saved premier Romanov in Morocco, where Yuri shot-down his plane. When USSR was attacking Yuri’s naval base on small island in Pacific Ocean, it appears there was some spacecraft. Later Soviets found out that Yuri had a base on the Moon which they thankfully destroyed. Finally the Soviets made attack on Yuri’s last position – his ancestoral castle in Transylvania. Guarded by Yuri’s last forces, Soviets and Allies under control of the Psychic beacons. After destroying the beacons the surrounded castle an easy target. Later it was discovered that Yuri had time machine beneath the castle which he wanted to use to change the history. However, Zofia used the machine command-codes to overload machine's power drain by discharging the machine's batteries. That caused Yuri to travelled too far into the past - to the age of dinosaurs, where he was eaten by Tyranosaurus Rex. The whole world is under control of the Soviet Union, under leadership of premier Romanov and now it’s starting his space program… War of the Three Powers built instead of Statue of Liberty]] The bulk of the Soviet army poured into Western Europe which meant the homeland was pretty much open to attack. Indeed, the Empire of Rising Sun chose to attack the Soviet Union through its relatively undefended eastern borders. The Imperial invasion was swift and was poised to besiege Leningrad. Premier Cherdenko called upon a novice but tactically skilled commander to defend the city from Imperial assault, contrary to General Krukov's advice. Leningrad was successfully defended and the Soviet Union increased its momentum in the retaking of Krasna-45 and Vladivostok from the Imperials Because the Soviets had diverted their attention in beating back the Japanese from their motherland, the Allies were given a reprieve and were set to hold a conference in Geneva, Switzlerland. On top of that the US President Ackerman declared that America will be supporting the Allies. Facing a time limit, the Soviet army crashed into Geneva before the Americans could effectively lend their support to the besieged Allies and captured an Allied research lab in Mynakos, Greece. The Soviet offensive soon repelled the Allies off the European continent and the Allies regrouped at their last stronghold in the European theatre - Von Esling airbase in Iceland. Two Soviet armies attacked the airbases but soon fought each other after Cherdenko discovered Krukov to be the mastermind behind an assassination attempt on Cherdenko's life. After eliminating Krukov the Soviets finished off the Allied airbase. It was now time to knock the Empire out of the war, by "taming" Emperor Yoshiro himself. The Soviets utilised their powerful Apocalypse Tanks to take down the Emperor at his own Palace in Mt. Fuji. Despite fierce and fanatical resistance by the Imperial shogunate, one by one they fell to the might of the Soviet armour and firepower and soon battled with Yoshiro himself in his own personal King Oni. However the superior firepower of the Apocalypse Tanks successfully assassinated Yoshiro and effectively defeated the Empire that nearly declared victory over the Soviet Union at the beginning of the war. Once again a two-sided affair between the Allies and the Soviets, Cherdenko prepared a trap by faking a peace treaty with the Allies at Easter Island. The Allies seemingly took the bait and fell for it but proved that they indeed suspected a trap and prepared to retaliate. Once the Allied force was defeated, Cherdenko turned on his best commanders and prepared to eliminate his greatest threat. In another internal struggle the Soviet commander destroyed Cherdenko's fortress, along with Cherdenko himself. The Soviet Union now had to conquer the last bastion of resistance: the United States. The Allies, now severely weakend, made their last stand at New York City under Ackerman's personal command. A highly contested fight erupted as the Soviets sent waves of attackers against the Allies, who finally capitulated as the Statue of Liberty crumbled under Soviet siege. Having won against two superpowers the Soviet Union becomes truly global. Power Struggles The Soviet Union has a long history of internal unrest and political infighting often leading to violent suppression. Notable examples are as follows: Second World War * Starting with Second World War, the USSR in the mission Brothers in Arms had to eliminate two traitors who defected to the Allies, named the Motolov Brothers. * Vladimir Kosygin defected to the Allies because he realized Stalin is endangering the world with nuclear weapons. * Many Soviet Villages were destroyed and its inhabitants slaughtered, having rebelled against the totalitarian rule of Joseph Stalin. * The Soviets introduced Shock Troopers in Operation "Shock Therapy" to deal with a village that had induced anti-Stalin rebellion. * In monster tank madness a defector that also created the Super tanks defected because of Stalins insane plans on using the super tanks to destroy everything. * In Operation "Deus ex Machina", the Soviets had to kill Volkov after he went out of control, killing both Allies and Soviets. * In the alternate, Soviet Perspective of Second World War, Stalin killed Gradenko and Kukov for various reasons. After the Soviet victory in Europe, both Nadia and Stalin died, leaving only "Kane" alive to declare the Commander-in-Chief of the Red Army the new Premier of the USSR. * That Commander had previously sent Yak-9s aircrafts against a rebelling village that dared to defect. * In an incident codenamed "Situation Critical", where a rogue Soviet group gone off with an out of control biological weapon, the Soviet Cyborg Volkov, a Scientist, 4 Missile Subs and 4 Regular Subs had to stop them. * In an incident codenamed "Grunyev Revolution", the USSR had to deal with heavy weapons-armed rebels that had the guts to fight Stalin's Elite Guard. Third World War * In the alternate Soviet Perspective of Third World War, the Soviet commander fought against and Vladimir both of whom were executed as traitors. * During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, Yuri abandoned his pretense of loyalty to the Soviet Union and turned definitely against them, forcing the Soviets into an alliance with the Allies. The Soviet Psychic Corp defected to Yuri and many soldiers of the Red Army were mind-controlled, turning them against their own comrades. War of the Three Powers * In the allied campaign Gregor defected to the allies because of the soviets lust for total destruction to the allied cities. * In the alternate, USSR perspective of War of the Three Powers, Cherdenko wants Krukov killed for treason. An Allied Soldier witnessed the Soviets battling each other and queried "Wait - what's going on? They're fighting each other now?!". Giles ridiculed the Commander of the fact the USSR can't tell the difference between ally and enemy. The Commander answered it in the only way a Soviet knows how: lethal force. *Later Cherdenko realized that his own Commander was too powerful due to the elimination of both the Empire and the Allies, and ordered his Apocalypse and Tesla tanks to dispose of him and Zhana. The Commander and Zhana though had superior tactics that enabled them to eliminate Cherdenko in his own volcanic fortress. Soviet Affiliates .]] Prior to the Third World War, the USSR began to closely affiliate itself with several nations. Cuba, being a Communist nation as well as its strategic location to the United States, was a natural choice. Libya and Iraq also became closely affiliated, for various reasons. Other socialist nations around the world banded together under the leadership of the USSR as the World Socialist Alliance. As such, the USSR began to send military aid to these nations. With Soviet training and equipment, Cuba, Iraq, and Libya eventually developed powerful military forces. Because of Russia's sponsorship, these states used the standard Soviet designations for their units. In addition, each state also had developed exclusive units for their armed forces. In a twist of irony, their long time nemesis, the Allied Nations, were temporal allies due to a common enemy. In the Psychic Dominator Disaster, they signed a temporary alliance to defeat Yuri as the common enemy, defeating him in Antarctica. In the War of the Three Powers, they helped the Allies to fight off the Imperials in a joint strike on Japan, but betrayed them once more, having made aware of President Howard T. Ackerman's plan to destroy them with the Rushmore Superweapon. Military Doctrine The Soviet Military Doctrine revolved around the concept of superior firepower, ground supremacy, numerical superiority of swarming thousand of soldiers of the Red Army and reliance on highly advanced but conventionaly based techonlogies, relying primarily on heavy armour divisions, but the soviets were known for employing cheap infantry in the role of armor support. Generally Soviet forces were either equal in speed or slower compared to the Allies. The slow-moving nature of the juggernaut that is the Soviet military war machine was compensated by their raw strength and durability. Second World War During Second World War, on land and in the air, Soviet power was unrivaled. Their basic tanks were always more durable and packed more firepower than Allied armor, their Heavy Tanks being able to take on the vastly inferior Light tanks and somewhat inferior Medium Tanks one on one and win. They also developed even more powerful heavy tanks such as the Mammoth Tanks and the Super tank to further strengthen their land arsenal. This dominance of the ground based battlefield initially gave the Soviet Union the upper hand, but this power was eventually rendered moot by Allied maneuverability and numbers. The Allies also used subterfuge and high-tech equipment in order to shift the advantage their way. Third World War In the inter-war years, the Allies forced the USSR to significantly reduce its military, barring production of various aircraft and other technologies. The Soviets had to make up for this by developing Kirov Airships and the extremely advanced and powerful Apocalypse Tanks while resorting to un-orthodox resources such as Psionics. Their newly trained infantry were also noted to have heavier armor and weapnory than their Allied counterparts while retaining comparable foot speed. All Soviet infantry cost less (in general although there are some exceptions) but arguably performed better. The Soviets also spent peace time reforming their navy (which in GWWII consisted of little more than submarines and transports), developing powerful anti-air speed boats known as sea-scorpions, and missile spewing Dreadnoughts, and by GWWIII it had became a true rival of the once-dominant Allied Navy, the Soviets also increased their radar capacities by augumenting their original radars with Psionics. The core forces still remained true to the Soviet military doctrine - powerful,deadly and technologically advanced , but slightly slower and more expensive, such as with the mass produced Rhino Heavy Tank. Examples of classic Soviet weapons technologies included the Apocalypse Tank and Tesla Technology. Psychic Dominator Disaster During the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets developed new means of waging war to counter Allied experimentation with heavier, slower weapons, like the Battle Fortress and Guardian GI. They also bulked their Air Force, deploying the Siege Chopper, a lightly armoured helicopter armed with a machine gun and able to deploy into a fixed 155mm cannon and the upgraded MiG and Spy Plane. However the Soviets lost the psychic and cloning technology after Yuri's defection. War of the Three Powers In War of the Three Powers, the Soviet Military had undergone a thorough overhaul. Soviet Red Army While Anatoly Cherdenko altered the time line by removing Albert Einstein, conscripts still remained the foundation of the Soviet Red Army. Now they are armed with Molotov Cocktails along with the classic rifles. Unlike their GWIII counterparts this generation of Flak troopers are convicts, forced to carry out the remainder of their sentence as a heavily armed flak-cannon operator instead of rotting in a gulag (Soviet forced labor camp). The USSR still retained the Tesla Troopers, though, they are unable to be attacked by dogs. Like Attack Dogs, war bears were raised since they were a cub to be ferocious and obedient guard animals. With their size and strength, they can easily kill any enemy infantry. Finally, Natasha Volkova is a elite Soviet black ops agent, who can take swarms of infantry and she can paint a target on a vehicle and building for the badger bomber to call in, and she can snipe drivers out of their vehicles as well. The USSR deployed the Sickle proven to be very dangerous to infantry and lighter vehicles alike, added with the ability to flea jump on their enemies by surprise. The Feared Terror Drone has been remodeled, now has the ability to swim and attack naval units. The Soviet V4 Rocket Launcher is a successor to the V3 rocket artillery, although not suitable for frontline combat, the V4 can send highly destructive volleys toward enemy encampments- demolishing just about anything caught in the blast. The Soviet Hammer Tank is the mainline battle tank of the USSR, packs a fire punch and is better armoured, added with a leech beam, which can steal enemy's weapon at their side. The Soviet Tesla Tank was reinvented, but saw much more restricted deployment. The Apocalypse tank is the USSR's heaviest land hitter, this new successor appear to have been remodeled and be as fearsome than it was before, added with with a magnetic harpoon and meat grinder to drag vehicles to their death. Soviet Red Navy The Stingray is a experimental anti-surface strike vessel. It features a turret that has two Tesla coil guns on a streamlined high-speed hull, and can be used to power up Soviet Tesla Coil base defences. It is also amphibious, deploying six mechanical legs when it climbs ashore. However, it is somewhat slow on land. The Bullfrog is the new anti-air and APC unit for the Soviets, replacing the Amphibious Transport and Sea Scorpion, and also served as an troop transport. The Akula (meaning "shark" in Russian) was a class of Soviet submarine in service during The War of the Three Powers. The Akula replaced the aging Typhoon in submarine warfare. While the Soviet Red Navy redesigned and upgraded the Dreadnought to be as fearsome than it was before. Soviet Red Air Force The KA-65 Twinblade designed for a joint role as a heavy gunship and a heavy transport (for both troops and vehicles like tanks) by the famous Krasna Aerospace. The MiG is a formidable air dominance fighter, with a revolutionary redesigned, but this time they are used as quick interceptors. Kirov Airships of a similar design (and similar notoriety) to the Third World War version were used by the Soviet Air Force. but this time, it features the"Gastroburner" engines which could be activated, burning a highly volatile gas giving it a brief boost in speed. Note As a result of Einstein's disappearance, however, the USSR had lost their nuclear arsenal. The Vacuum Imploder was created to remedy that disadvantage. The USSR had expanded their space arsenal to defeat the Allies with the infamous Magnetic Satellite and Orbital Drop. Numerous support powers were at a Soviet commander's disposal, such as the Desolator Airstrikes and the aforementioned space-based weaponry. Uprising In Uprising the new Grinder, Reaper, Mortar Cycle and Desolator were allowed to be deployed. Summary While the Soviets may not have been highly advanced in unconventional technologies like the Allies, the Soviets compensated for this by developing more advanced conventional based technologies to accompany their original military doctrine. Technology Level With its long history of industrial strength, the help of Soviet scientists and technicians, and the preparation for every battle, the Soviet Union has its crude and conventional but advanced military technologies to rival the Allies and the Empire of the Rising Sun. * Highly advanced but conventional based technologies, eg. Larger scan-range, faster rate of fire, simple basic armor, greater speed, (stealth can be applied to elite V3's) and greater durability. * Advanced Heavy Tanks: the result of superior Soviet steel production, as the Soviet tanks were always, with one exception, able to defeat the enemy MBT in an one-on-one fight * Robotics and alternative forms of locomotion: Terror Drones and Sickle AP Walkers. * Psionics:The Soviet Technology developed by Yuri, the advisor of Soviet leader who survived the Great World War II, with psionics the Soviets could control enemy targets and allow greater radar detection. This technology was not used again after the betrayal of Yuri. * Tesla technology: invented later in Great World War II. Tesla weaponry have proved to be more deadly than any other base defenses. * Naval Technology: Soviet Dreadnoughts and Typhoon Attack Submarines are examples of the might of the Soviet navy. * Magnetic Technology: Examples include the Magnetic Satellite, the Leech Beam, and the Magnetic Harpoon. * Long range rocket attack: developed in series from V2 to V4. * Space technology (Red Alert): developed very far since the Psychic Dominator Disaster and expansion of Soviet power in Great World War IV. In the latest war, Soviet Space technology was also researched for use in the battle, resulting in Magnetic Satellite force and more accurate position of dropping decayed satellites. * Destructive Chemicals: Desolator infantry or Desolator Airstrike support weapon. * Air Force : Soviet was superior in Air Force during Second World War (although much of it was lost at the end of Second World War). MiGs were examples of Soviet Air Force technology and they have progressive development while many battles engaged with MiGs. * Nuclear Technology: Used in mass power production for Soviet industry and military. The Soviet known main superweapon is Atomic bomb used before its defeat in Second World War. However, due to the assassination of Einstein nuclear weapons were no longer in possess of the USSR, and only regained possession of them very later in the war. * Flak Weapons: The main continued Anti Air weapon of Soviet forces. * Battle labs improved most units fielded by the Soviets in all wars. * Iron Curtain: Seconday superweapon. * Vacuum Imploder: a mass destructive weapon created from stolen Allied technology that Soviet use as their main Superweapon during GWIV. * Chemical Experiments: Developed and used from since Great World War II, these were never used in the war but due to various accidents led to the creation of the Giant Ants, Giant Squids and the giant War bears. Soviet Areas of Interest * Moscow: The capital of Russia and the Soviet Union HQ. The Kremlin, a fortress complex in the centre of the city, is the residence of the Premiers and the home of the Soviet government. It is the political, economic, and cultural heart of the Union, and the ultimate objective of invading Allied armies during both Second World War and Third World War, and of invading Imperial armies during the War of Three Powers. The city is defended by the most elite Soviet divisions (such as the Black Guard). * Leningrad: This city, named in honor of V.I. Lenin, was scene to many a conflict. The heart of the city is the Peter and Paul Fortress, which during the War of Three Powers the Soviet government converted to a space shuttle launch facility. * Kiev: Capital of Ukraine, during Second World War the Soviets had a big command post there. * Vladivostok: The primary Soviet naval base in the Pacific, near the border with China and Korea. It was an important objective for both the Allied and Imperial armies. * Stalingrad: This city was named in honor of the Soviet Union's Second World War leader, Joseph Stalin. It is famous as a city of monuments, including a large statue of "Mother Russia" which signifies the strength of the Soviet people. It was the target of an Imperial army looking for a propaganda coup. * Vorkuta: A Soviet town in the far north of the country. Here, the Empire's Imperial Army drew their first blood in a surprise assault on New Years Eve. * Ural Mountains: Traditionally the dividing line between European and Asian Russia, it was the location of the research facility and factory of the USSR's early Apocalypse Tanks. * Dark Horseman: Site of a nuclear facility during the Second World War. * Krasna-45: This was a space launch facility just outside Moscow. However, it had fallen into disuse and overran by squatters and carnies. * Soviet Space Stations: Cherdenko said he is escaping there after his defeat by the Allies but failed. Recon intel has yet to uncover more about these stations, other than the fact they are the culmination of Soviet space technology research. * Prison Camps: Also known as "gulags", the Soviet Union maintained a large network of prison camps in various inhospitable, underdeveloped corners of the country. Enemies of the People are "encouraged" to reform themselves and work for the cause of Communism while being incarcerated. During Second World War Tanya Adams was captured and placed in one of these hellish locations but was later liberated. During Uprising, in a twist of irony, several Soviet Hammer tanks were placed in these prisons under orders from Futuretech and Allied occupational forces. List of Companies and Bureaus Here are a list of Companies that build up Russia's Military. As the USSR is a good model worker's paradise, all these companies are owned by the people, represented by the Soviet State. However, it seemed that these companies had some freedom over internal management, and many of the companies are openly rivals and compete against each other. * Arkhangelsk Tank Plant * Citizens Shipyard * Mikevich-Gurevoyan Aircraft Corp * Krasna Aerospace * Kazminov Design Bureau * Vodnik Rocket Arsenal * Bureau of Robotics * Konstruktsiya Korovova * Ministry of Experimental Science Prominent members of the USSR During Second World War * Joseph Stalin: Soviet Union leader. * Gradenko: Soviet General. * Georgi Kukov: Another Soviet General. * Nadia: Chief of the NKVD. * Stalin's Advisor Kane: Stalin's Advisor. * Volkov: Cybernetic Commando. During Third World War * Premier Alexander Romanov: Leader of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, he ordered the attacks on the United States * Advisor Yuri: Romanov's Advisor, leader of the Psychic Corps. * General Vladimir: Soviet General. * Lt. Zofia: Soviet Intel Officer * Boris: A formidable Commando and a hero of the Soviet Union. During War of the Three Powers * Premier Cherdenko: The new Premier. Ordered the use of the Time Machine to assassinate Einstein. Canonically, is currently frozen in an Allied Cryo Prison. * General Krukov: A high-ranking general in the Red Army. Canonically, is currently frozen in an Allied Cryo Prison. * Natasha: She is the sniper that deals with the most dangerous foes of the Union. * Dr. Gregor Zelinsky: Scientist who developed the Soviet Time Machine, then objected to its use to assassinate Einstein. * Dasha Fedorovich: Soviet intelligence officer. After the fall of the Union to the Allies in the War of Three Powers, she became a leader of the communist resistance movement. * Oleg Vodnik: A Soviet tank general. As such, he uses a great deal of Soviet tanks, backed up by... more tanks. * Zhana Agonskaya: Commander in the Red Air Force. Prefers aerial attacks and as such is the arch-rival of Allied General Giles. * Nikolai Moskvin: A young but gifted Soviet commander, known for his... volatility. Behind the Scenes The Soviet Union shares the characteristics of the Brotherhood of Nod in many aspects, the USSR have clashed with the Allied Nations on many decades, just like Nod have clashed with the GDI. Despite all of this, Soviet Union yet sharing the same nature of military doctrine in the formed of People's Republic of China, both the Soviet Red Army and the People's Liberation Army utilized their brute stength with heavy firepower, and both of their Technology level is almost comparable to each other, both had developed nuclear and chemical weapons that remains most destructive in their arsenals to wipe out their enemies off of the the face of the earth, and both had compensated their ground supremacy with stronger armor, and numerical superiority of cheap infantry to support that role. The Soviets' overreliance in heavily armed and armored tanks such as the Rhino Heavy Tank and the Apocalypse Tank makes them comparable to GDI's own military doctrine which consists of overwhelming Nod's numbers with heavier, slower and more powerful units, especially armor, such as the ever-present Mammoth Tank, which by the way is almost identical in weapons and armor to the Soviet Apocalypse Tank. When the Commander completes the Soviet perspectives of war, in most endings he will become Premier of the Soviet Union (except Soviet perspectives in expansions). Here are examples: * Red Alert 1: Stalin dies from poisonous tea, Nadia responsible for it, and the last surviving Adviser (presumed "Kane") made him Chairman. * Red Alert 2: Romanov is murdered by Yuri, who is in turn executed by rebelling Red Army units, leaving the Red Army Commander-in-Chief (the player) as Premier of the World after the defeat of the Allied forces. * Red Alert 3: Cherdenko dies after attempting to kill the player, and after the defeat of the Allies the player became Premier. * The character of Yuri could be based on Wolf Messing a Russian psychic whose abilites came to the attention of Albert Einstein, Sigmund Freud and later Josef Stalin, with whom he performed several successful mental experiments, such as obtaining 10,000 ruble from an unknowing bank assistant or making his way into Stalin's office by hypnotising his guards. * Alexander Romanov - the Soviet Premier in Red Alert 2 could be based on Leonid Brezhnev who ruled the USSR (1964-1982). Both Alexander Romanov and Leonid Brezhnev have bushy eyebrows * The in-game Soviet twin-barreled, four-track superheavy Mammoth/Apocalypse tanks have never been devoloped in real-life by the Soviet Union, because Soviet command relied on medium tanks and because superheavy tanks were too heavy weight and very expensive to produce. However, Object 279 was the Soviet four-tracked heavy 60 tonn tank developed in 1959, but only a single one was built and later this project was abandoned. Twin-barreled tanks were never developed in the real-life USSR, but the Nazi Germany had prototypes such as Ratte eng. "rat" tank. * Dr. Gregor Zelinsky from Red Alert 3 could be based on Andrey Sakharov Soviet nuclear physicist, dissident and key developer of Soviet thermonuclear weapons. See Also * Soviet Union (Wikipedia) Category:Red Alert universe factions Category:Red Alert 2 Factions Category:Red Alert 3 Factions